fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Hyper Mode
Hyper Mode is an ability gained by several characters across the Fantendoverse and they were first revealed in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory as the Finisher for several characters. In Hyper Mode, each character can access their Hyper Form. Each Hyper Form drastically changes a character's appearance and gives them a more powerful moveset to work with. Hyper Mode can be activated through Hyper Mode Orbs or Finisher Orbs (although only to characters who have unlocked their power through Hyper Mode Orbs). Each Hyper Mode Orb has several advantages over normal form, but usually comes at a personal cost, usually triggered through personality changes. Characters gain or have their negative personality traits increased. Additionally, Hyper Mode is hard to control for many characters and is a huge strain on energy. A secret disadvantage of each Hyper Form is the Nega Mode, an alternate transformation that punishes frequent users of the Hyper Form if they exhaust the form too much. Origins Hyper Mode Orbs have no discernible origin, not even to Shiki or The Other who otherwise seem to know where everyone comes from and who made what. They seem to be linked to some of the weapons some of the characters have, like Unten's Imperium which becomes Bleeding Imperium when under Hyper Form state. The Other hypothesizes that these weapons and orbs all come from the same blacksmith, although they have no proof of such. This theory was disproven during Victory, as the blacksmith that created Imperium seems to not know where they came from. They begin to appear in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory and allow Unten and the others to fight against a more powerful version of The Threat. They began to appear in future stories afterwards, being used by heroic and villainous characters alike. Hyper Mode Orbs have a odd trait in that they will want to be found by the user that they were assigned to and will try and get into the path of the person they assigned to. They can move when nobody is looking at them, although their origin point appears to be outerspace and thus it takes them a long time to get found. Traits In Hyper Form, characters have a wild transformation that often gives them a radically different appearance, often emphasizing certain elements of their appearance as well as upgrading their weapons in most instances. Additionally, a rainbow colored energy known as Hyper Energy fills the character's bodies, which can be used to boost their abilities or add new ones. Hyper Energy is also a major factor as to why some power-ups cannot stack with it, as the Hyper Energy does not play well with other enhancing energies. Each character has their own Hyper Mode orb that is required to be used if the character wishes to go into their Hyper Form. Without it, there is no way to access Hyper Forms. Another odd trait about Hyper Mode orbs is that they can be in fact shared with multiverse equivalents, such as Unten being able to share his Hyper Form orb with Wurm, Reten, and Mynis for example. They are extremely resistant to damage, although it is possible to shatter them. They cannot be healed through traditional means, although Lucents like Watermelon Tourmaline can heal them using their powers. They also appear with a black blemish when they have been too exhausted, turning it's user into a Nega Form user if activated. Hyper Modes also have varying degrees of usefulness depending on the base power of the user in question. If the user has an already strong base power, the Hyper Mode does not do much for them in terms of power. It seems like all Hyper Mode forms increase their user to a set power limit that is universal across all Hyper Mode orbs. As such, they are seen as a crutch by more experienced fighters who do not receive much extra power from their Hyper Forms, but a complete gamechanger for weaker characters to elevate them into being able to take on stronger opponents. It evens the playing field for many fighters, and it's where skill and cleverness really shines. Hyper Forms Unten Bluzen Unten is the first known user of the Hyper Mode Orbs. He utilizes them to increase his power, which comes in handy considering he's one of the more underpowered characters in Victory. Using Hyper Mode, Unten is able to increase his power and is one of the strongest under it's influence. However, this power is addicting and while Unten is able to control his Hyper Form much better than some of the other characters, he does succumb to more primal tendencies such as violence or extreme emotional breakdowns under this form. Imperium becomes Bleeding Imperium in this form. It oozes neon blue "blood" that harms those not in Hyper Form. Despite this bleeding appearance, Imperium is fine so long as Unten doesn't stay in this form forever as it can heal itself. The sheer amount of energy contained within Unten seems to be the reason why Imperium "bleeds". Leah Needlenam Leah Needlenam is one of the many users of Hyper Mode Orbs through the course of Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory, although this form does not appear in Days of Victory, although was planned to. While Leah Needlenam is not exactly the strongest in this form, Leah gains abilities similar to her deity powers from Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered, being able to create severed body parts to attack as well as creating flesh tarps to ensnare opponents. These only appear as long as she is under her Hyper Mode form. She also acts a bit more insane, slipping into some of her older personality traits and often bullying those she sees as inferior to her. She gains a new weapon, a giant syringe with the Hyper Mode Orb attached the end. This can be used as a blade as well to inject opponents with a gallon of whatever poison she puts into it. This giant syringe is known as I-N-J-E-C-T-O-R. She also gains some limited flight abilities in this form. Aurora Aurora is one of the many users of the Hyper Mode Orbs through the course of Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory, although it is unknown if this form will appear in Days of Victory as there is a whole mini-act dedicated to her that has not been released. Aurora gains more armor and her Grasshopper Blade begins to overgrow over on her arm and face. Her hair also becomes white with a hint of rainbow color to it, as if it is innate as opposed to glowing out. Like her sword, her device strapped to her head also seems to wrap around her whole body as some kind of armor. Aurora becomes more laser-focused in this form, only really able to fight in this form, which she benefits from the stronger sword and armor on her, although this does not buff her speed. She also loses focus of the things around her that she isn't focusing on, and can hurt allies if they're not careful. She also seems to lose interest in general in other things until her task is done, permeating 24 hours after using her Hyper Form. In this form, the Grasshopper Blade becomes the Overgrown Blade. Seemingly, this replaces her whole left arm in this form, giving Aurora more innate control over it with her mind and makes the blade more stronger, although damage to it will hurt Aurora. Her Catalyst abilities are used without her even thinking about them, using it to slow down opponents around her when she fights as well as to stop projectiles to dodge them. Rachel Harel Rachel did not have a Hyper Mode finisher in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory, although she does seem to have a Hyper Mode form within the main canon, although this has not appeared in any material yet. Since Rachel Harel has no special abilities, her Hyper Form is unique in that it seems to give her exclusively weapons, gaining the Motorcross Wheelers to practically skate across the ground on motorcycle wheels and enchanced versions of her Zeonian Shielding Gauntlets known as the Hyper Shielder Gauntlets. Rachel also gains a lot faster reaction time, although this isn't really to a superhuman level. Rachel generally is pretty much the same under her Hyper Form, although somewhat more paranoid than usual, due to her faster reaction time reacting to just about everything, with flies now putting in her into a berserk outburst. Rachel is generally pretty skilled in her Hyper Mode and can pull off some really crazy techniques with her Hyper Shielder Gauntlets and Motorcross Wheelers, although she is likely on the weaker end of Hyper Mode users. Wurm Wurm appears with a Hyper Mode in Fantendoverse X: Space, being the debut of this form. As mentioned in the past, Wurm's Hyper Mode Orb is actually the same as Unten's, and would have to be shared if Wurm were to travel to the New Fantendoverse, as currently the whereabouts about Wurm's Hyper Orb in The Quaznic Fantendoverse are unknown. Wurm, being one of the weakest characters in his universe in his normal state, gains a serious power boost, of which this power is even more intoxicating and addictive to Wurm than it was to Unten. Wurm almost undergoes a complete personality shift in this form, obsessing over the Hyper Mode Orb and protecting it all to himself. Since he has no weapons beyond his tasers, Wurm actually gains the ability to generate electricity between his claws to a absolutely killer voltage, as well as being able to climb just about every surface with said claws. It is implied that since Wurm has been talked down so much by Koing, he actually has the potential to be even more powerful in his Hyper Mode form than Unten if he become more confident in his base form. Pesh Pesh's Hyper Mode form turns him into a horned knight, with a darker blue appearance across his armor, as well as adding a crest of neon blue feathers to his front. He carries around a purple and red sword known as the Caliburn that can turn into a variety of forms, such as a long reaching lance or a close-range knife. His new boots also allow him to jump rather high, with a floatiness when he begins his descent. Under this form, Pesh becomes more of a unceasing justice-seeker, tearing through anyone that gets in his path. He sees morality in black and white terms, relentlessly going under those categorized as villains. If let into this form too long and with no one able to stop him, Pesh takes chaos and orders into his own hands, creating a regime of which is set to stop those that Pesh sees as villains. Watermelon Tourmaline Watermelon Tourmaline is one of the few characters to seemingly be introduced with a Hyper Form, at least since Origin and Destiny in the original version of the concept. In this form, her Tourmaline Spear becomes the Tourmaline Trident, which can cut through water and Blue Energy attacks at a much larger radius as well as hold it and shoot it in a tri-beam. She also gains much a faster healing rate and has limited flight abilities, able to fly around close to the ground and can avoid ground-based attacks this way. In this form, Watermelon Tourmaline becomes more in peace with nature, able to tell where water is from miles away, as well as able to feel the vibrations of the earth to sense where people are. While able to read the earth, she is prone to spacing out and is unaware of her surroundings. She also becomes more irritable and self-loathing in this form; should she fail to defeat her opponent, she will attempt to hurt herself, usually slamming her head into the ground. Due to heightened powers, this can be a serious problem and is hard to stop. Hyper Form Watermelon Tourmaline is generally seen as a upper class Hyper Mode form, somewhere just below Hyper Form Wurm and Hyper Form Unten out of the current echelon. She has far more experience with this form than any character previously seen in the Fantendoverse, due to her planet being introduced to it earlier than others. Meta-Form Meta-Form's Hyper Mode gives him golden armor, as well enhanced strength and more size and mass to create deadlier transformations, such turning himself into a giant wrecking ball machine or a enormous steamroller. He also becomes much more angrier in this form, and his attacks are powered through anger, with the angrier he becomes the stronger but less controllable Meta-Form becomes. He also becomes a lot more defensive, hardly flinching to any attacks except to attacks that would have killed him in one shot previously. Meta-Form's anger issues can be a strength, and a detriment to everyone around him. Meta-Form, in his normal form, finds Hyper Form Meta-Form somewhat scary to use because of how angry he gets under it's effects. That said, he is willing to use it against super-powerful bad guys or when his friends need it's defensive powers. Hyper Form Meta-Form can potentially last a entire day without fatigue against F.A.N.T's armored forces, although he isn't totally invincible. Sakeena Kamel Sakeena Kamel's Hyper Mode transformation gives her a new outfit with a blue and red theming, representing both heat and magnetism poles. Her powers become heightened, able to cool and heat up metal to add a element of hot and cold to her metal attacks, as well as being able to bend all metal at the same fast rate. She can also now control the calcium present in many lifeforms bodies, notably present in human bodies, able to control them like puppets. She gains two new antenna on her head that allows her to bend metal at a much greater distance, greatly surpassing the 25 feet distance. She is also able to lob projectiles much faster and farther. Hyper Form Sakeena Kamel is notably more aggressive than her more down-to-earth normal personality, not willing to see any of her friends or people she admires hurt. While she has not killed anyone in this form, she has been close to doing so before being talked out of it. While she's not immune to being reasoned with, she will only listen to people she respects. She also tends to narrate all her actions in this form, attempting to pull off new attacks to varying degrees of success. She is also observant of power levels, usually attempting to catalog feats of strengths she observes from others in Hyper Mode Form to create a "Tier List". She is one of more stronger characters with a Hyper Form. Reten Reten's Hyper Mode makes him even taller, clocking in at about 6'7 as well as modifying his signature coat, which now seems to hover over him with its sleeves being able to move independently of his arms. His machine pistol Sol becomes Heatdeath, a large rocket launcher that can lock onto enemies before firing a barrage of small but highly volatile RPGs while his handcannon Heartbreaker becomes Eagleheart, a highly accurate gatling gun mounted under Reten's arm. Despite the size of these two guns Reten can dual wield them with apparant ease. His newer weapons seem to become modified too with Lulu becoming'' Ultra Beatdown'', a death ray that rips through organic material. The Gun With No Name becomes Django, a fuckoff huge revolver that fires bullets that send seismic activity into whatever it hits, shaking the ground or causing people to vibrate so hard their bones break. Reten can also manifest several other normal weapons that appear attached to his body and can be remotely used by him. In this form Reten's personality becomes an amalgamation of several cheesy action heroes, giving him even less regard for the rules and making him spout even more shitty quips. Hama Hama's Hyper Mode changes the color of her hair, armor, wings and fire from red to blue, which increases the heat of her flames, she gains a scaly skin, a Draconian tail and a Draconian helmet, which increases her defense prowess, allowing her to sustain more damage without flinching. She also gains the Unchained Blades, twin blades which shifts her moveset from a mixture of physical and projectile combat to weapon-based combat. Her Draconian form, besides the color change and the increased firepower, is unchanged on physical appearance. Doomulus Thai Doomulus Thai's Hyper Mode transformation has yet to appear in the New Fantendoverse canon, although Just Like Old Friends hints she is currently on the path to do so. When activated, her orange hair becomes black like her original human form and she grows four extra pairs of arms, thus finally fulfilling the "Eight Limb Doomuli" nickname that comes from her fighting style of choice. She also sheds much of the jacket that was formerly on her, with it now just around her waist with a golden band. Golden bands are located on her arms, with orbs of Hyper Energy hanging off it similar to Abaddon and Zeitgeist. In this form, she becomes insanely fast and is able to pull off rounds of rapid-fire punches in addition to her blasting kicks. She also becomes increasingly furious when she isn't winning the battle, this feeding into her attacks. She is also able to synthesize her fighting style with Hyper Energy, which allows her to punch spatially through space and time. As such, she can make her kicks and punches appear across the battlefield, although she lacks precise precision when utilizing the Hyper Energy. She also seems to really enjoy fighting in this form, to the point where she doesn't know when to stop when she gets going. This seems to be her primary flaw, although she also shows more of her true emotions in this form, unable to hold anything back, whether that be physically or mentally. Kaiden Kaiden's Hyper Mode changes his armor to fully cover his body more or less, and also swaps out his weapon for a giant two-handed sword whose blade can be willingly moved across the hilt, allowing for flexibility in combat. Kaiden also gains a personality change in which he becomes far more violent in battle, as well as making him less talkative as a whole. He also tends to view Hyper Mode as a temporary boost for a single fight while in this form, and recognizes the addicting aspects of it. Kaiden's Hyper Mode orb is also inhabited by a spirit known as Katsura, who inhabited the orb in order to ensure it reached Kaiden and didn't fall into the wrong hands. Obena While this isn't a huge leap in power for Obena considering she's already one of the most versatile fighters in the group, this form mainly enhances her capabilities. For one, her antennae become further enhanced and present more powerful wavelengths to use against opponents as well as being able to construct much bigger objects with her printing powers. Her hands and feet gain an enhanced grip that allows her to wall jump and stick to walls and ceilings in general. She also gains more agility in water and her sword, Sovereign, spins around her while in the water, slashing at foes. Her sword Sovereign also becomes larger in general. It is capable of absorbing as well as acting a reflecting guard for Obena as well. Unlike Imperium, which becomes Bleeding Imperium and seems to be under pain when used in Hyper Form, Sovereign gradually becomes charged with Hyper Energy and allows Obena to swing with charged sword strikes over time. Obena's appearance changes drastically in this form. She takes on a darker red color and her hair becomes longer and stands up, which Nycho is quick to point out is similar to a Super Saiyan. She gains spikes on her antennae and her 3D waves become more intense. She gains thicker gloves and a pair of white boots that allow her to grip onto objects. From her gloves, two glowing appendages stick out on both sides, acting as new fins. Her Zezkin also becomes thicker and takes on the role of ornate material of higher quality. Nebuel Tzunn Chadnezzar This form is used by Nebuel to increase the extent of his powers as well as alter his ability to interact with the fourth wall, which he considers to be the only aspect of the fourth dimension he hasn't been able to do much with in his normal form. While all conditions for his fights continue to be the same in this form, he has been shown to alter the rules if he uses this form. Taking on a more monstrous and demented appearance, Hyper Form Nebuel has more exaggerated expressions compared to his original form. His ears become spiked similar to other Beorns in Hyper Form and he gains thicker legs and a "jacket" of his own fur, as well as his fur becoming more split across his belly. Two giant arms emerge from his sides that act as another pair of limbs and he gains claws on his hands and feet. A Hyper Mode orb appears in the center of his bowtie. Nebuel also becomes more maniacal in this form, often shouting strange things at his foes as he attacks them. Nebuel's powerset becomes expanded in this form to transform space around him to one of his dimensions kept in his Tesseract Dice and allowing him to interact with the fourth wall, able to travel from scene to scene through the "page lines" that separate them. This allows him a limited form of time travel that is only limited to the story he is in. He cannot execute this in games as they don't exist, but can interact with hud elements. Due to his already great power, Nebuel's increased power from the Hyper Mode orb mostly consists of these two improvements. Similar to his original powerset, it is possible to banish Nebuel once you complete the objective of his game for the day. Crow This form gives Crow the ability to speak in any language, allowing her to form bonds with animals and humans alike. Shedding herself of her lone wolf nature, Hyper Form Crow is not only a pack leader but also a self-proclaimed "Queen of the Wild". While she still rules on her lonesome, Hyper Form Crow can build up massive packs of both animals and people and have them come to her side. Despite some visual similarities to Molting Crow, Hyper Form Crow does not gain extra aerial power, but does get increased speed while crawling and can seemingly swim through tall grass. Additionally, she is able to spit out fire from her mouth, able to start fires for her growing packs quickly. Her combat skills stay relatively the same, with the same quick reactions and atom-precision level aiming, although her sword becomes converted into metal flecks that embed harmlessly into her skin, poking out while in heightened combat scenarios. This allows her to use her whole body as a weapon, specifically being able to use her claws as highly sharpened tools of combat. Visually, Hyper Form Crow gains ashy covered limbs and a skeletal pattern across her torso. Her skin becomes alien pale, and her eyes become black with golden flame irises. Her hair also turns black and spiked. She gains a crown that is adorned with three blue Hyper Mode Orbs. Around her waist is a black loincloth. Her personality becomes somewhat more friendly due to her want to build packs and she becomes hostile to those who want to stop her. She stops acting on her lonesome aside from her decisions as leader of a pack and can command a whole army of people and animals she has convinced to her side. Hyper Form Crow continues to mimic animalistic behaviors that Crow lives by, and loses all interest in further expanding out her wardrobe, preferring to leave prey to her followers to decide what to do with. Out of almost any Hyper Form, this is probably the one that gives the user the least increase in power but changes them almost the most radically. Because of it's low increase in power that it gives Crow, she can stay in this form much longer than any other Hyper Form, able to last weeks in the form. Gallery Character Forms HyperFormUntenVictory.png|Hyper Form Unten LeahHyperMode.png|Hyper Form Leah AuroraHyperForm.png|Hyper Form Aurora RachelHyperMode.png|Hyper Form Rachel WurmHyperForm.png|Hyper Form Wurm PeshHyperMode.png|Hyper Form Pesh VoltHyperMode.png|Hyper Form Volt NULLHyperForm.png|Hyper Form NULL HyperFormWatermelonTourmaline.png|Hyper Form Watermelon Tourmaline MetaFormHyperForm.png|Hyper Form Meta Form HyperFormFenrir.png|Hyper Form Fenrir HyperThorn.png|Hyper Form Thorn MynisHyperForm.png|Hyper Form Mynis HyperFormStrafe.png|Hyper Form Strafe HyperFormSakeena2.png|Hyper Form Sakeena Kamel HyperFormFanti.png|Hyper Form Fanti ZellenHyperMode.png|Hyper Form Zellen Bighypermodehinata.png|Hyper Mode Hinata HyperFormObena.png|Hyper Form Obena DoomulusThaiHyperForm.png|Hyper Form Doomulus Thai HyperModeValerie.png|Hyper Form Valerie Heartgold HyperFormNetnu.png|Hyper Form Netnu HyperFormZeritaBluecarrotArm.png|Hyper Form Zerita (Bluecarrot Arm) HyperModeNebuelPainted.png|Hyper Form Nebuel MiodaHyperModePaintedFinal.png|Hyper Form Mioda SabrineAlienAntFarmHyperModePainted.png|Hyper Form Sabrine and Alien Ant Farm (Always and Forever) CrowHyperFormPainted.png|Hyper Form Crow HyperModeTurboCrafter.png|Hyper Form Turbo Crafter HyperModeJulianiand65daysofstatic.png|Hyper Form Juliani Crimsoze and 65daysofstatic (Decomposition Theory) MaryAzkabanDigitalismTheIsmHyperModePainted.png|Hyper Form Mary Azkaban and Digitalism (The Ism) Orbs HyperModeOrb.png|Unten's Hyper Mode Orb HyperModeOrb_Leah.png|Leah's Hyper Mode Orb HyperModeOrb_Aurora.png|Aurora's Hyper Mode Orb HyperModeOrb_Rachel.png|Rachel's Hyper Mode Orb HyperModeOrb_Pesh.png|Pesh's Hyper Mode Orb HyperModeOrb_Volt.png|Volt's Hyper Mode Orb HyperModeOrb_NULL.png|NULL's Hyper Mode Orb HyperModeOrb_WatermelonTourmaline.png|Watermelon Tourmaline's Hyper Mode Orb HyperModeOrb_MetaForm.png|Meta Form's Hyper Mode Orb HyperModeOrb_Fenrir.png|Fenrir's Hyper Mode Orb HyperModeOrb_Thorn.png|Thorn's Hyper Mode Orb HyperModeOrb_Mynis.png|Mynis' Hyper Mode Orb HyperModeOrb_Sakeena.png|Sakeena's Hyper Mode Orb HyperModeOrb_Fanti.png|Fanti's Hyper Mode Orb HyperModeOrb_Nebuel.png|Nebuel's Hyper Mode Orb HyperModeOrb_Mioda.png|Mioda's Hyper Mode Orb HyperModeOrb_Sabrine.png|Sabrine's Hyper Mode Orb HyperModeOrb_Crow.png|Crow's Hyper Mode Orb HyperModeOrb_Juliani.png|Juliani Crimsoze's Hyper Mode Orb HyperModeOrb_Mary.png|Mary Azkaban's Hyper Mode Orb Trivia *Much of the original roster for Hyper Mode has been changed for Victory, although this is possibly because the Orbs have not found their original users yet. **New characters in the Hyper Mode roster include Rachel, Wurm, NULL, Watermelon Tourmaline, Fenrir of the Flame, Mynis, Reten, and Sakeena Kamel. **Returning characters in the Hyper Mode roster include Unten, Leah Needlenam, Aurora, Pesh, Volt, Meta-Form, Thorn, and Strafe. *Hyper Mode orbs work for every version of a character, so Unten's Hyper Form Orb would work for Untina, Mynis, Reten, Wurm, etc. **Of interest is Mynis' Hyper Form, which depicts him with his own Hyper Mode orb presumably found in his own universe. Following these rules, it would be safe to say Hyper Mode orbs aren't spread across the multiverse, but just the universes individually. *More Hyper Mode forms were supposed to appear in Days of Victory, but the subplot was scaled way back in lieu of focusing more on The Threat and introducing other characters in the plot with roles, although they will likely be explored further in the future. As such, many characters in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory feature movesets with Hyper Forms not seen in Days of Victory, the most notable being Netnu, Zerita, and Leah Needlenam. *Zaxinian Sage Badges are shown not to work with Hyper Mode forms, as they cannot access Hyper Mode while in the badge form (and getting badly electrocuted) and can't access the badge form in Hyper Mode. **On the absolutely rare chance that a character compatible with the Hyper Mode orbs and the Sage Badges has immunity to electricity, they will be able to use the power of both, although these don't mix well and will cause them to look deformed, albeit still powerful. Category:Hyper Mode Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Category:Power-Ups Category:Powers